A que no te atreves
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Atreverse a lo prohibido es excitante, y Sesshomaru lo sabe muy pero muy bien. –Atrevete a decirle que somos más que amigos. Song-fic


¡Este OS lo dedicó a Flemy Speeddraw! La reggaetonera te dicen 7-7r me causaste trauma chica, por eso ¡Te dedico el rap de Porta Reggaetonto 1.5! Sin ofender claro, solo me divierte la canción XD gracias por haber dejado un review en ese entonces.

Y lo que ella dijo fue:

Flemy Speeddraw  
Tal parece que soy la segunda en hacer un pedido por aqui. Siempre que me puse a escuchar la cancion de "A que no te atreves" de Tito el banbino me creaba la eacena de Kagome y Sesshomaru bailando en un boliche o joda. Y la cancion tocaba en ese momento. PORFAAAAA! quiero un one-shot de ellos.  
PD: La primera parte siempre estaba dirigida a Inuyasha.

* * *

Parecía muy de película, pero se encontraba nadando con la gracia y elegancia de una sirena en la gran alberca de su rico y empresario novio; el sol estaba en su punto más alto, por lo que decidió salir a tomar un aperitivo. Realizando dicha acción, se encamino al lugar donde Inuyasha la observa sentado, con sus lentes de sol mientras fumaba un puro, la veía contonear sensualmente las caderas, apreciando el lento caer de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

Exprimió un poco su cabello azabache, para sacar el exceso de agua, una vez que llego al lugar donde el pelinegro reposaba, tomo el batín negro semitransparente. Inuyasha dejo salir el humo del tabaco, sin ningún tipo de expresión facial, Kagome se sentó en una de las sillas mientras el mayordomo de la casa dejaba unos vasos con jugo de naranja. Ella tomo uno y le dio un profundo trago.

—Mi amor ¿Y qué pensaste sobre la fiesta?— pregunto, luego de dejar el vaso en la mesa.

—Tu solo escoge el día, que yo me encargo del resto.— respondió con total indiferencia, rozando su mano con la femenina. Kagome sonrió internamente, alejando su extremidad de la de su novio.

Hizo un gesto como si lo pensara detenidamente, para luego decir:

—Y esta noche, ¿Te parece?— cuestiono, evitando parecer ansiosa.

Él lo medito, mientras quitaba la colilla del tabaco en el cenicero y lo dejaba en el mismo. La miro detenidamente, para luego darle una sonrisa significativa a la par que se levantaba de su asiento.

Kagome tomo su teléfono aprovechando que su pareja se había retirado y empezó a textear. Envió el mensaje con una sonrisa traviesa, y de solo pensar en la sorpresa que tenía, ¡Jum! No pudo evitar el morderse el labio ante la expectativa.

En algún otro lugar, en mitad del océano, dicho mensaje le llego a un peliplateado quien se encontraba en su yate de lujo junto con su amigo y camarada Miroku, ambos compartían unas cuantas copas al lado de algunas mujeres, bastante sexys, pero él…

Él solo tenía ojos para cierta azabache de ojos chocolates, abrió la bandeja de mensajes viendo el que su chica le había mandado. «Yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora ejecuta tú parte XO»

Sonrió ladinamente, enviando una respuesta bastante acalorada; el único pero en su "relación" era que ella aun no se atrevía a decirle a Inuyasha que desde hacía bastante tiempo que ella ya no le pertenecía, si no que era de él.

 _A que no te atreves a bailar conmigo_

 _Y decirle a el que somos más que amigos…_

 _Tú y yo…_

—¿Listo lo que te dije, Miroku?— pregunto el peliplateado a su amigo de la coleta.

El mencionado estaba muy entretenido, por lo que solo dio el pulgar arriba en señal positiva.

Sesshomaru salió a la cubierta, saludando a dos féminas que se encontraban tomando el sol; se recostó en la baranda para seguir mensajeando con su azabache. Minutos después Miroku salió a su encuentro llevando en mano una copa llena de brandy. El de la coleta le dio la mano a una de las mujeres, luego se acerco al ojidorado para proceder a chocar las manos y seguir con los planes de esa noche que seguramente sería alocada y salvaje.

 _A que no te atreves, írtele de frente_

 _Y decirle a él que tú me perteneces…_

 _Que tú eres mía…_

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo…_

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tu y yo…_

Y así desde que dieron las 3 de la tarde, todo mundo empezó a preparar sus propósitos para la gran e inolvidable noche que se presentaría. Sesshomaru junto con su colega Miroku reunieron a todas las mujeres que iban a bordo del yate; Señor, sálvalos que hoy atacarían sin piedad.

Por otro lado Kagome dedico todo su tiempo a prepararse para su amado, mientras Inuyasha hacia los preparativos de la fiesta, los sirvientes acomodaban la gran casa, cocinaban los tentempiés y los cocteles que se servirían, ella se depilo, expolio y acicalo meticulosamente, escogió el conjunto perfecto, sexy e inocente tal y como le gustaba a Sesshomaru.

Se arreglo con esmero, a la par que sentía el ritmo de la música en su sensual cuerpo, moviendo las caderas con atrevimiento, imaginando que era a Sesshomaru para quien danzaba exóticamente.

 _De lejos se nota la química_

 _Las ganas son verídicas_

 _Aquel mundo se entere que tú eres única_

 _Atracción física, triplicar la rítmica_

 _A tu sentido provoca atender mi necesidad_

Ya en la fiesta, la cosa estaba candela, algunos bailando, otros comiéndose casi literalmente, y bueno cabe destacar que uno que otro se atragantaba con la comida y la bebida asegurándole que en algún momento devolvería todo lo ingerido. A la final se había decidido por llevar un vestido veraniego, que parecía transparente pero con una tela fresca y delicada como la seda, el vestido disimulaba bastante bien la lencería que portaba, y a juego calzaba unas sandalias estilo romanas, y como único accesorio un collar que su querido ojidorado le había obsequiado.

Y tratando de disimular, Kagome intentaba no mostrar lo desesperada que estaba porque Sessho la secuestrarla y le demostrara que solo era de él, se sintió tan pero tan excitada al verlo llegar, también noto a Miroku, el le caía bien pero estaba más feliz por ver al peliplateado.

Sesshomaru había notado la caliente mirada que su azabache le enviaba, pero debían ser precavidos, apenas llego fue a saludar al anfitrión, con la ayuda de Miroku y las muchachas que venían con ellos, tendría a su chica para él unos momentos que sabría aprovechar muy, pero muy bien. Ambos se mandaban miradas llenas de promesas, promesas apasionantes que derretirían al polo norte.

Si bien, decían que él era la persona más fría que podía existir, con su azabache era una persona completamente distinta, con ella liberaba a la bestia que llevaba dentro de él. Oh no, Inuyasha veía en dirección de la bella azabache, Sesshomaru le envió una mirada que lo decía todo a su amigo de ojos azules.

Con cierto apuro, Miroku atajo al pelinegro dueño de la mansión, mientras le murmuraba con cierta picardía, algo que debió gustarle, aparentemente lo convenció aquello que debió decirle porque enseguida ambos se estaban retirando a saber Dios donde; antes de desaparecer dentro de la gran casa, Miroku alzo el brazo e hizo una seña, dicha seña fue motivo de un pequeño brindis, entre el peliplateado y algunas chicas que lo acompañaban. Hora de ejecutar su parte.

 _Y cuando nos vamos aparte…_

 _Le digo cositas que enamoren…_

 _Y si es posible regalo flores…_

 _Eso le gusta y acompañarla_

 _Con botellas de Rose Rose_

Sesshomaru le sonrió sutilmente a Kagome, haciéndola sonrojar y bajar la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa, ella movió el dedo índice indicándole que se acercara y el siendo un caballero decidió seguir la orden de la dama, con esa pequeña pero excitante sonrisa ladina que tanto lo caracterizaba, con la mirada llena de malicia.

Kagome se despidió de su amiga Sango, quien ya estaba más que enterada de su plan.

 _Y cuando nos vamos aparte…_

 _Le digo cositas que enamoren…_

 _Y si es posible regalo flores…_

 _Eso le gusta y acompañarla_

 _Con botellas de Rose Rose_

¡El plan de distracción consistía en una habitación llena de mujeres en paños menores! Y todas ellas para Inuyasha, quien las observaba a todas turulato y con evidente excitación en su cuerpo; fue acercado a ellas por Miroku, a pesar de la pequeña reticencia que puso al principio el pelinegro, las chicas le hacían señas a Inuyasha para que se acercara mientras soltaban tontas risillas, solo para encenderlo aun mas.

Prácticamente fue empujado por el de la coleta a la cama con las féminas, quienes empezaron a quitarle la ropa y tocarlo en ciertas zonas para su máximo placer; Miroku debió quedarse en la habitación a pesar de sentir cierta incomodidad, pues bien que podría estar afuera conquistando a cierta castaña que lo traía loco últimamente, ni modo, se dijo Sesshomaru le debía una, y bien grande.

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo…_

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo…_

Mientras en otra habitación, o más bien despacho, se hallaban Kagome y Sesshomaru, el se encontraba sentado en el sillón de cuero negro del dueño de la mansión, viendo con gran placer del ojidorado como Kagome se presentaba ante él con esa lencería tan tentadora que le mostraba.

Movía las caderas al son de la música, sacando lenta y sensualmente el transparente camisón que apenas y le llegaba al muslo, tenía entendido que a Inuyasha también le estaban bailando otras mujeres, sintió una punzada de celos al saber que estuvieron cerca de Sesshomaru, eran bailarinas exóticas y sabia que tenían bastante experiencia, así que decidió ponerle más erotismo a sus movimientos.

Esa noche, todos disfrutaban del lívido y el descontrol de la pasión prohibida que se desataba. Miroku les indicaba de vez en vez a las bailarinas como desplazarse y a Inuyasha que se descontrolara.

 _Me gusta tenerla cerca de mí_

 _Y en la lenta acariciarla, descontrolara_

 _Por la cintura agarrarla y torturarla_

 _En un rincón hacerla duro, castigarla_

Sesshomaru en ningún momento aparto la mirada del curvilíneo y grácil cuerpo de la hembra, se movía con gran destreza calentándolo, dejándole tan duro como el acero, con ganas de tomarla bestialmente, hacerla suplicar. Kagome se dejo caer lentamente en el regazo masculino, restregando su centro con la erección del peliplateado, tratando de hacerlo desfallecer, quería excitarlo tanto que ya no se pudiera contener, llevarlo hasta el límite como el solía hacer con ella, esa noche ella dominaría y el disfrutaría.

 _Es como un duelo_

 _Pa_ _'_ _provocarme pone sus manos en el suelo_

 _Y ahí es cuando más me le pego y la anhelo_

 _Y la deseo, cuando la nena acelera no tiene freno_

 _(No, no, no)_

Cualquiera que opinara de su prohibida relación creería que era más el placer y la satisfacción física de sus cuerpos que otra cosa, pero realmente sentían más de lo que deberían, antes si que era solo placer y diversión, la adrenalina del sabor inhibido, pero luego fue más, mucho más y ya no lo podían contener.

 _Lo mío y lo de ella_

 _Es más placer que amor, difícil es olvidarse_

 _De su cuerpo y la manera de menearse_

 _Y de entregarse, se lo disfruta_

 _Y no quiere despegarse cuando_

Inuyasha seguía disfrutando de las bellezas que lo atendían y se movían deliciosamente contra su cuerpo. Miroku seguía allí al pendiente por si en cualquier momento debía abortar la misión. Como en ese momento, por ejemplo. Rápidamente saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Sesshomaru, lo sentía por él, pero debían irse a la de ya.

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo…_

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo…_

 _Tú y yo, bailando hacemos el amor con ropa…_

 _Tú y yo_

Sesshomaru acariciaba con goce el cuerpo de Kagome, sus ojos chocolates brillaban por la excitación, disfrutaba de la estampa que se creaba frente a él; de pronto el vibrar del teléfono del ojidorado interrumpió, a lo que ambos reprimieron los improperios que querían exclamar. _New message from: Miroku Ryougi._

«Tenemos que irnos, te veo en la barra.» leyó con seriedad, Kagome ahogo un grito, lamentablemente su gran y excitante noche se veía interrumpida. Y aunque no querían, debieron despedirse.

Y así con la promesa de volver a encontrarse, Sesshomaru se dirigió a la barra encontrando a Miroku charlando muy animadamente con Sango, la amiga de su chica. Ambos se tomaron una última copa y se largaron de la residencia, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron no salió tan mal.

Sesshomaru sonrió imperceptiblemente, esto no se acababa, no aún.

* * *

 _Y lo que Flemy respondió fue:_

 _Me gusto bastante como te quedo! Me encantaría pedir otra (pero no será regetton) ¿se puede verdad?_  
 _Estare esperando las otras! suerte!_

No soy de las que adoran este género musical, pero respeto todo los gustos y por ustedes hago lo que sea.


End file.
